


Meet Me Halfway

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hook-Up, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Wet Clothing Kink, daddy kink (sorta), self-harm (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Dean's pretty pissed off after losing a match. Luckily, Finn's there to help calm him down a little.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Finn Balor | Prince Devitt
Kudos: 26





	Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I over did Finn's accent or nailed it, but god dammit I tried my best, okay?

It had been a long night for Dean. His match against Brock had been a complete shit show for starters. He was well on his way to winning when Kevin came out of nowhere and sabotaged the match. Kevin caught him off guard and floored him with Tope Con Hilo, giving Brock ample time to recover and toss him back into the ring for the winning pin. Afterwards, Dean had cursed and shouted from the ring as Kevin made his way up the ramp, yelling back unintelligible words as he shrugged nonchalantly.

Dean was so fired up and insulted that when he got back to the locker room later that night, obscenities were screamed and fists were thrown at poor unsuspecting lockers. Anyone unfortunate enough to happen upon Dean immediately turned around and dipped out before the madman had a chance to inflict his grief on them. All except for one person.

By the time Finn had wandered into the locker room, Dean had gotten through the rougher part of his tirade and resorted to kicking the lockers instead as he muttered curses under his breath. Finn was either very brave or incredibly stupid (though, depending on who you asked, both of those words essentially meant the same thing) which is why he was currently approaching Dean slowly.

He had seen Dean blow up plenty of times before and if push came to shove, Finn liked to think he could hold his own against Dean. Though, Dean seemed to have calmed down a little for the most part, so Finn was feeling pretty bold and confident when he called out to the other man.

"Hey," Finn said softly.

Dean didn't respond; didn't acknowledge Finn for that matter. He was scratching at his head to the point where it almost looked like Dean was yanking his own hair out. Finn eyed him with concern, getting closer and closer with each step.

"Are you alright?" Finn tried again, speaking up a little louder so as to get Dean's attention.

"Fuckin' _peachy_ ," Dean bit out, accentuating the word with a particularly hard punch to one of the lockers in front of him.

The action made Finn cringe slightly as he felt the pain make his own knuckles tremble through pure empathy. His eyes were drawn to Dean's hand when the clenched fist parted from the cold metal. Dean hadn't managed to dent the locker, but his knuckles… His knuckles were red and irritated; the skin on the bonier parts had begun to split until they were on the verge of bleeding.

Without even thinking, Finn reached out quickly and grabbed Dean by the wrist when he saw the taller man reeling back to throw another punch. His brain finally caught up with him the moment he realized what he had done and immediately regretted his decision. Finn braced himself thinking Dean, who had been denied his outlet for enacting his own form of relief, would then turn his fury onto the Irishman. But the punch or shove he was expecting never came.

Dean stared him down for what felt like ages, panting and huffing like a rabid dog without a leash. He had to admit it was oddly arousing to see Dean so _feral_ , albeit a little frightening. Finn didn't know what else to do, so he tried a delicate approach to calming Dean down instead of exasperating the situation. He loosened his grip on Dean's wrist and instantly noticed the intensity in the other man's gaze soften a little. Finn's eyes were downcast in an expression of worry and concern; amplified further by the simple gesture of holding Dean's hand in his.

Finn looked down and regarded Dean's knuckles with a sympathetic once over. He was cradling Dean's hand within his palms, occasionally reaching up to carefully run his fingertips around the affected area. This seemed to put Dean at ease because he was no longer panting or showing any signs of aggression. Finn's touch and bright imploring eyes had calmed him into a state similar to that of guilt. Though, Dean wasn't sure what he felt guilty about.

"Are ye tryin' ta break yer hands?" Finn asked once Dean's primal side was subdued.

"It doesn't hurt," Dean assured, but that wasn't really the point, was it? He might have adrenaline on his side, but he still retained the consequences of punching solid metal.

"Well, yer still gonna need to be bandaged up," Finn told him, putting on a firm yet understanding tone. The blood started to rush to the somewhat fleshy surface of Dean's knuckles, turning an angry shade of red that made Finn grimace. "Let me go get a first aid kit."

When Finn came back with some alcohol wipes and some gauze, he was pleased to see Dean sitting on the bench as he patiently waited for Finn to return. Finn came up to him and kneeled in front of Dean to get better access to his hands that hung limply in his lap. He put the supplies down next to Dean and set out to get the other man patched up.

Dean remained silent the whole time with the exception of a few hisses whenever Finn blotted the blood away. Each time Finn would look up into Dean's eyes and mutter a _sorry_ before continuing. He was hyper aware of Dean watching him the entire time, right up until he wrapped his knuckles up and tied off the gauze. Before Finn could pull away, Dean reached out with his bandaged hands to grasp Finn's wrists gently.

"Thanks," Dean mumbled, offering up a small smile that brought attention to his dimples.

"Anytime."

He returned the gesture by holding Dean's hands and gave him an easy smile. Finn's always had a soft spot for Dean. He knew the man was capable of having a soft, vulnerable side and Finn was honored to have gotten a glimpse of it. But most of his feelings for Dean weren't so family friendly. In all honesty, Finn wanted nothing more than to kiss Dean's knuckles and show him exactly how much he cares about him.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"I wasn't scared. Just worried," Finn clarified, still conscious of the fact that he was still kneeling between Dean's thighs. "You could've seriously hurt yourself."

"I know. I was just so pissed off, ya know?"

"Seems ta me like you need an outlet for yer anger," Finn observed. "Have ye tried investin' in a punchin' bag?"

This made Dean chuckle a little, making Finn's own smile widen with glee. Dean didn't respond to Finn's comment, leaving the space between them somewhat tense as the laughter died down, yet still more relaxed than before. Finn wasn't sure how to approach the situation so he figured he'd just go all in and hope Dean didn't get offended and knock him on his ass.

"Or maybe ye need somethin' ta help take yer mind off t'ings," Finn mentioned studiously, sparing a glance up at Dean.

He seemed almost bashful as he asked for Dean's approval, feeling self conscious when all Dean did was stare at him with a dumbfounded expression. The taller man didn't seem to catch the meaning behind Finn's words, furrowing his eyebrows like he was deep in thought. Finn continued to play coy and instead made his intentions known by placing his hands on Dean's thighs to knead them tenderly. Dean's abdominal muscles dipped and he let out a barely there gasp in response.

"If you'd let me, that is," Finn added, prompting Dean to spread his legs just by a fraction.

"Um, sure," Dean stammered, feeling inarticulate as Finn's palms stroked up and down his thighs.

"Alright. Let me get cleaned up and then we can go back to the hotel," Finn murmured before standing up.

He grabbed his toiletries and headed off towards the showers, trying his best to maintain an air of dignity despite feeling extremely giddy. If Finn had his way, he'd just say fuck it and take Dean back to his room right now, but he felt all sweaty and gross and he really didn't want to leave a bad impression if this was the only chance he'd get with Dean. Besides, it wouldn't take him more than a few minutes to scrub himself down.

Finn was in the middle of lathering soap into a sponge when he felt someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around his midsection. He immediately dropped the sponge and went to grapple his way out of the bear hug, having associated this position with a German suplex, but instantly gave up when he felt a face nestle its way into the side of his neck. Finn rolled his head to the side and let himself be nuzzled by a pair of soft, demanding lips.

He realized it was Dean and relaxed into the man's touch, sighing a little as the sensation of water cascading over him and Dean kissing his neck lulled him into a state of ease. Dean kissed and licked droplets of water away all while he caressed Finn's abdomen. Finn held onto Dean, stroking his forearms and following his movements as he got lost in the moment. It wasn't until Finn opened his eyes and remembered that, _oh yeah_ , they were still in the locker room at the arena. Finn gripped Dean's arms and began trying to pry the taller man off of him.

"Dean, we have ta stop," Finn gasped when Dean nipped at his shoulder.

"Why? Was I reading your signals wrong?" Dean inquired with a hint of worry staining his tone.

"No, we just can't do dis here," Finn explained, struggling to keep his composure when Dean insisted on making life hard for him. In more ways than one.

"Why not? Everyone's left already and I can't wait to get back to the hotel," Dean murmured. Despite the sound of the shower running, Dean's voice was nearly deafening next to Finn's ear. "I need you _now_."

"Dean, _please_ ," Finn insisted, even chuckling breathlessly as Dean's bandaged hands roamed down to his waist.

Finn still tried to stop Dean from getting carried away, but it was a losing battle. He wanted Dean badly too and it didn't help that the other man was in terrible need for attention. Finn knew it was because he wanted to keep his mind off of the catastrophe that was his match against Brock, but he liked to think that Dean was genuinely interested in him too. Either way, Finn was more than happy to be a distraction for Dean, if only momentary.

" _Come on_. Don't make me wait," Dean begged, sounding absolutely desperate at this point; like he might start throwing a tantrum if he didn't get his way soon.

The neediness in his tone was further backed up when Dean pressed himself into Finn and-- _What the fuck?_ Finn could feel Dean's erection pressing into him, but it was interrupted by the very apparent denim concealing it. _Did Dean really climb into the shower after him fully clothed?_ Somehow, Finn was able to maneuver himself around so that he was facing Dean and, yep, he was still totally wearing his standard get up of jeans and a tank top. He didn't even take his shoes off.

" _Christ almighty_ ," Finn swore as he took in the sight of Dean drenched; like he'd been standing out in the middle of a rain storm. "Are ye insane?"

"You seriously asking a man, whose nickname is literally _lunatic_ , if he's insane?" Dean posed, giving the Irishman a disbelieving look.

"Fair point," Finn concurred. "But why the shoes of all t'ings?"

"It's gonna give me better traction for when I'm fucking you against the wall," Dean told him frankly, and _fuck_ if that wasn't the hottest and most distressing thing ever. "You do want me to fuck you, right?"

"I t'ink at dis point yer legally required to," Finn remarked, alluding to his increasing arousal.

Dean glanced down the length of Finn's perfect body and was pleased to see Finn so ready and willing for him. Finn looked absolutely irresistible soaking wet; Dean was tempted to lick each and every droplet of water off of him. He felt himself throb in his pants and was reminded of how uncomfortable it really was to wear wet jeans. As much as he'd love to take his time with Finn, he'd much rather take care of this right away.

"You stay your sexy ass right here and I'll take care of everything," Dean ordered, pushing Finn up against the wall with a firm palm to the center of his chest.

 _Funny, I thought this was supposed to be the other way around,_ Finn pondered.

Dean ducked out of the shower and came back about thirty seconds later; Finn with his back still firmly against the tiles. Dean still hadn't taken his clothes off but he did have what looked like some type of salve as well as a condom. Finn shuddered at the knowledge of Dean having a condom in his gym bag, but damn was he grateful that they were mostly prepared for this otherwise impromptu encounter.

"Do you want me to..?" Dean gestured down towards Finn's lower half with the jar of salve, implicating that he wanted to prepare Finn.

"If you want to," Finn replied.

"Fuck yeah, I do," Dean said enthusiastically. His tone was commanding and confident; he was in control. "Turn around."

Finn immediately complied and braced his chest against the wall; ass out, thighs spread. Goddamn, Dean could literally spend hours worshipping Finn's body, but temptation made him throb irritably within his wet jeans. He unscrewed the cap to the jar and tossed it to the ground before coating his fingers liberally with the thick salve. Dean's hand disappeared down between them before the water could dilute it and teased the rim of Finn's entrance.

The skin was soft and taut to the touch, giving way willingly to the slightest dip of fingers. Finn relaxed and pressed himself back, allowing Dean's fingers to penetrate him with ease as they met each other halfway. Finn let out a low groan as his body stretched around the two digits, clenching every so often out of reflex more than anything. Dean murmured in his ear the whole time too; cooing and fawning over Finn with reassuring praises and soothing noises.

It wasn't the most ideal way, but before long Finn felt loose and slick enough to take a cock after Dean had stretched him on three fingers. Maybe he could have spent a little more time on preparing, but Dean was so desperate to stick his cock into something hot and slick and if he had to wait another minute he might start punching lockers again. Finn wasn't complaining though. He was just as needy as Dean, if not more so. Finn watched his match backstage earlier and watching Dean wrestle always secretly got him excited. There was just something incredibly sexy about two men kicking the shit out of each other in a raw, visceral way.

"You ready to get that hole filled up with something bigger?" Dean growled in his ear, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of Finn.

"If ye don't fuck me now, I might just have ta kill ya," Finn swore, shooting an impatient look over his shoulder to see Dean smirk.

Dean huffed out an amused chuckle, pulled his fingers out of Finn, and spun the Irishman around so fast Finn thought he might slip and fall. Dean didn't let that happen, of course, because he was on Finn instantly with a flurry of uncoordinated kisses. Dean kissed like he fought; aggressive and unpredictable. Finn liked things a little rough, so he didn't mind it one bit, but he could tell Dean started to ease up as the kiss continued. Eventually, Dean pecked him softly on the lips a few more times before pulling away entirely.

Finn watched as Dean dropped his hands down and started to undo his fly. He was eager to see what Dean had for him and he wasn't disappointed. Dean pushed his pants and underwear down just enough to expose his groin, letting Finn get an eyeful of his hard cock. Finn always assumed Dean was pretty big, then again Finn automatically thought every tall guy was packing massive heat just by proportion alone. Finn reached out and stroked it, unable to help himself.

"Big enough for you?"

"It's perfect."

They shared another kiss as Finn stroked Dean's cock for a few more moments until Dean moved his away and rolled on the condom. He used more of his salve to coat his cock with a nice thick layer to ease the way and stepped back up to Finn. He gathered Finn's thighs in his big hands, testing his hold on water slick skin before attempting to hoist Finn up in his arms. Finn gasped but latched onto Dean to steady himself.

Dean pushed Finn up against the tiled wall as hard as he could so he could balance the Irishman in one arm while he grabbed hold of his cock and poised it at Finn's entrance.

"Wait, yer leaving your clothes on?" Finn asked puzzled, both aroused and bewildered.

"Problem?"

Finn thought about it for a moment, and while Finn would very much like to see all of Dean, he had to admit that the prospect of Dean fully clothed and fucking him in the shower all soaking wet was a huge turn on. That, and Dean was already pushing inside him.

"Fuck that's hot," Finn whimpered, trembling as he's slowly impaled on Dean's cock.

It turned out that Dean keeping his clothes on was a good thing because Finn's hands shot out and immediately clutched at the material when the stretch became too much to handle. Dean cradled Finn in arms, stabilizing the shorter man as he held still. It took Finn a minute to adjust, but soon enough he gave Dean the go ahead with a firm nod. His grip loosening on Dean's tank top and the other man began to thrust.

For someone like Dean, Finn expected him to be rough and pound away at him the moment he gave the word, but Dean was surprisingly gentle for the most part. Dean fucked him slow yet deep all while holding onto him with strong, capable hands. They stared into each other's eyes, occasionally letting their gaze wander to watch the water spill over their bodies. The way the tank top clung to Dean's body was definitely a kink in itself; the way it framed his body and outlined the definition of his muscles and nipples. _Oof._

Dean's hair was well soaked and plastered to his face, giving him this primal image that would fit him perfectly if it weren't for how tender he was being. It seemed as though all his aggression was already taken out on the lockers. But it was truly a contradiction to behold. Finn found that he liked Dean either way; rough or gentle. As long as Dean kept fucking him, he didn't care what the guy did to him.

Soon enough they got into a rhythm. Finn wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and clenched his thighs around his hips to get better leverage. Finn figured that in this position he could kind of ride Dean if he angled himself right. He had plenty of core strength to sustain himself and he trusted Dean not to drop him. So Finn could essentially fuck himself on Dean's cock while Dean thrusted up into him at the same time; meeting half way almost every time.

This seemed to turn Dean on because he started encouraging Finn through liberal use of dirty talk. He said things like _ride me like your life depends on it_ or _bounce on daddy's dick_ which, admittedly, probably shouldn't have turned Finn on so much, but here he was discovering kinks left and right. The best was when Dean would deliberately stop and hold Finn still until he was forced to beg for Dean's cock. This usually resulted in Finn whining and calling Dean _daddy_ to ensure that he got what he wanted. And Dean would give him his reward.

They were so caught up in grinding against each other that the water, which was now starting to go cold, drenching their bodies seemed inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. As long as they had the stamina and strength to keep this position up, there was no stopping until they both had their orgasm. And fuck, was Dean strong. Finn felt as if he weighed nothing when Dean propped him up against the wall and thrusted up into his hot, clenching body. Then again, the water made it easier for his back to slide up and down the tiles and Dean's jeans made gripping with his legs a breeze.

All things considered, this was somehow working out. Sure, the position was kind of awkward or uncomfortable at times, making it hard to concentrate on the pleasure, but Finn was inevitably brought closer and closer to the brink whenever Dean managed to angle his hips _just right_. Once his cock brushed against Finn's prostate, he was sent over the moon; position be damned. It made his body tremble and his muscles contract as the pleasure fluttered through him.

He could feel his toes going numb as he was pushed further to climax; body tingling as Dean persisted with his perfect thrusts. He scratched at Dean's shoulders and babbled incoherently as he moaned wantonly. He threw his head back, making a solid thud as it connected with the tile, and gasped when he felt Dean brush his face into his neck and sink his teeth in. His whole body shuddered uncontrollably and he let out a sound caught somewhere between a moan and a grunt.

Dean sucked the water from his neck and continued to fuck Finn against the wall until the Irishman could take no more. When Dean was sure he had a good handle on Finn, he reached down with one hand and started to jack him off, giving him that extra push over the edge. Finn tried his best to not buck or jerk too much, but still managed to spasm when he finally came. Everything building up to this moment came rushing out and he shouted Dean's name as he was split open on the guy's big cock.

His body immediately seized up as he came all over himself and Dean's hand, making his muscles retract around Dean's dick. It made it harder for Dean to thrust all the way, but the pressure seemed to be enough on it's own because Dean was groaning and panting like he was getting close. Finn held onto Dean tighter and whimpered through the aftershocks of his orgasm to encourage Dean.

"Come on. Keep fuckin' me," Finn begged, gasping as Dean's cock kept over stimulating him. Dean's breath hitched and Finn let out a husky chuckle. "Is my tight hole gonna make ya come?"

"Fuck--" Dean cursed, hips stuttering.

"Fuckin' come inside me," Finn urged, smirking as he saw Dean slowly begin to lose his grasp on holding off his orgasm. "I wanna feel yer dick pulsin'."

And, as if Finn was God himself bestowing upon Dean the privilege of coming, he did just that. Dean pinned Finn against the wall and ground his hips into the smaller man roughly, plunging deep as his cock spasmed. His dick jerked within the tight confines of Finn's body as the condom he wore was filled to the brim with his release. He grunted and cursed under his breath as his hips still continued to thrust sporadically despite how tense Finn's body had gone, but Dean rode out his orgasm for as long as he could before it became too much for him.

Eventually, Dean's arms got tired and Finn's legs started to cramp up so both men disentangled from each other. The moment Finn got back on his feet, he swooned. Luckily Dean was there to steady him because there was no way Finn could be bothered to break his own fall. Dean pulled Finn close to keep him upright and they laughed breathlessly before engaging in some casual kisses.

After a while out languid touching and kissing, they cleaned each other up and got changed before security came to see if anyone was still lingering around on the premises. Dean looked a little ridiculous in his wet clothes now that the heat of the moment had passed, but Finn kept his comments to himself as they slowly got dressed in silence. It's almost like they were both trying to avoid the part where they said their goodbyes and shared an awkward cab ride back to their hotel.

"My bandages are all messed up," Dean mentioned, breaking the silence casually as he inspected the soaked, loose gauze. "I didn't really think this through, did I?"

"If ye want, I could help ya change them back at the hotel," Finn offered, sneaking a glance at Dean out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I got some bandages in my room."

Dean sat there for a moment as if he was considering his options. Finn stood there, heart racing as he braced himself for rejection. He wouldn't blame Dean if he thought this was just a one night stand sort of fling; Finn kind of led with that notion when he first propositioned Dean, but Finn couldn't help but hold out hope just a little bit. It seemed his prayers were answered because Dean looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"I'd like that," Dean said frankly.

Finn let go of a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and sighed with relief.

"I was hopin' you'd say that," Finn gushed, feeling a blush creep up on him.

"Yeah? I was afraid you wouldn't ask," Dean admitted, flashing another dimpled smile that made Dean look all the more bashful.

Finn couldn't help but admire their capacity to be complete indecisive idiots, arbitrarily waiting for the other to make the first move, and laughed at their stupidity. There was never any reason to doubt or feel self conscious about rejection. It was blatantly clear they had both made up their minds about where they wanted to go from here the moment Finn made his attraction known or when Dean climbed into the shower with him.

In the end, it was clear that they had both managed to meet halfway.


End file.
